Extremely Red and Green
by HalfBloodHannah
Summary: It's Christmas morning, and James appears with a very red and green shirt.Lily and Sirius,off course,could not let it go.'What are you wearing','I think its called clothes,Lily.But thanks for asking.'


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's note: this happens during their seventh year, Lily and James are already together.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Honestly, what are you wearing?"

"I think its called clothes, Lily. But thanks for asking!"

Lily laughed out loud as James and Sirius sat down beside her. She was sitting in the common room on Christmas morning, being one of the three Gryffindors that had decided to spend Christmas at the castle.

"I told him he looked stupid, but he wouldn't believe me." Sirius said as he grinned at his best friend, who was doing his best to ignore the two.

Lily shook her head. "Why would you dress muggle clothes James? Especially ones that are so… green and red." She said, her nose wrinkling as she looked at him.

"Green and red are Christmas' colours!" the unruly haired guy tried to defend himself. "I'm just following muggle traditions!"

"James, muggle traditions are very much like wizard traditions." She said, smiling. "Well, maybe without the dragons and stuff, but – okay, that red if freaking me out." She said, interrupting her speech and looking away from him.

Sirius laughed again. "I don't even know how he got that thing." He told her, "I think he _bought_ it."

"How could he?" Lily asked, pretending to be scandalized.

Sirius entered the game. "I know. I mean, did you see that clothes? Man, he looks like a Christmas tree with red lights!"

"If I ever need your advice, I'll ask for it." James said.

"No, you won't." Sirius said very boldly.

James stood up abruptly. "You know what, I can't handle you two right now." He said, storming off to his room.

Lily and Sirius stood there, facing each other for some minutes. "He's touchy today." She said at last.

Sirius chuckled. "Aye. I think his owl popped on his bed."

Lily laughed at that, "That would explain a lot."

They were in silence again. "So… you'll go, or…?"

"No, I've got it." Lily said, standing up. "After all, he has a crush on me. He won't hit me as hard." She said, making Sirius laugh.

"Agree!" she heard him saying, and she chuckled quietly as she arrived to the door of the guys' dormitory.

"James, I'm coming in, so I hope you're dressed!" she said. Then, she reconsidered. "Actually, I hope you're not dressed."

She grinned to herself and opened the door without waiting for an answer, only to find him sitting at the window still with his extremely red and green clothes. She kept smiling as she walked to him.

"You're pouting like a child." She told him.

He turned to her. "What's so wrong with these clothes? I was only getting in Christmas spirit!"

She smiled and shook her head. "Too much Christmas spirit, Jimmy. Way too much."

He turned to the window again.

"C'mon, don't be such a child. Why are you wearing that after all?"

He shrugged, not answering her. She smiled and punched his arm in a friendly way. "C'mon, James. Tell me. I promise not to tell Sirius."

He shook his head. "You wouldn't want to know."

"Who says?" she told him. "I asked, therefore I want to know. What's the big secret?"

He finally looked at her and smiled. "It's no secret. You'll just think it's stupid."

"Dear, I think everything you do is stupid. Why would you be bothered by it now?" she asked him, chuckling.

He sighed. "I bought these clothes because…"

"Because…?"

"Because I was trying to make this Christmas look more like a muggle one for you." He said. "Just to make you feel more like you're home."

She was speechless, her lips opening slightly in a smile. He did that for her?

"James, you didn't need to." She told him at last, holding his hands. "You know I always feel home here at Hogwarts. Especially when you're around."

He grinned. "Really?"

"Yes." She said. "You and Sirius are the only thing I need to make me feel home, honey."

"It's nice to hear that." He told her, pulling her to him, encircling her waist with his arms. He kissed her lightly on the lips, and then she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"Yeah, I know."

…

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Take that shirt off, please. It's blinding me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: I know, we're nowhere near Christmas, but I felt like writing this because of a very **_**very**_** red shirt I saw today. Blinding, really.**

**If you came until here, do me one last favour and review!**

**Thanks,**

**Hannah**


End file.
